He'd Found Her Once
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Operation Overdrive] He had found the right woman once.  But she'd been snatched away from him...so suddenly... [Andrew Centric, oneshot]


A/N: So I don't like Andrew. At all. I never have. But the bunny bites and…well, this is what happens.

**He'd Found Her Once**

Andrew Hartford passed through the hallway where the rangers' rooms were located, looking for Mack. As he crossed in front of Rose's partially opened door, Mack's voice floated out into the corridor.

"And I'm second guessing everything I do now, Rose," the red ranger mumbled. "I hate it. Why couldn't he have just told me that I'm artificial?"

"Mack, honey," Rose said softly. Andrew frowned; it was not like Rose to be so affectionate. "He just wanted you to feel like you were a normal teenager. I think he was just trying to protect you."

"But I'm not like everyone else, Rose! You're the smart one around here; you know I'm not like everyone else. I will never be normal, I will never have the future most guys my age have."

"Come here," Rose murmured, and through the crack in the door Andrew could see the pink ranger pull Mack into her arms. "It's all going to be OK."

Mack was lucky. He had what Andrew had searched for most of his life, and he'd never even had to look for her. She'd fallen into his lap and it looked like Rose wasn't about to go anywhere.

But Andrew _had _found the right woman once, despite what he'd told Mack when explaining why he'd built himself a son. She'd been perfect.

_Her name was Serena Woodsen and he'd first been introduced to her ten years ago through Jessica. He'd fallen for her instantly. Twenty-eight, blue eyes, light brown hair that was untamable and curly She was intelligent and opinionated. They talked about anything and everything._

_Within two months Serena had moved into the mansion. She was a big hit among the business associates, an attentive and charming hostess. "You've got to tie her down, Andrew," he was often advised._

_On Serena's thirtieth birthday he proposed to her. She'd accepted gladly, eagerly. She wanted a family just as bad as Andrew did._

"_Oh, Andy," she had sighed breathily before throwing herself into his arms. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Serena," he'd murmured. And then he'd carried her back to their hotel room overlooking to Eiffel Tower, and he'd showed her how much he loved her._

_In the early morning hours she'd rested her head on his chest, nuzzling him with her nose in the way she knew drove him crazy. "I want lots of babies, Andy," Serena told him. "At least two of each. A little Mackenzie and-"_

"_No way would we ever name our child Mackenzie. No way. What's wrong with Andrew?"_

"_Well, nothing," Serena replied, now tracing intricate patterns with the tips of her long fingers on his skin, "But I want a Mackenzie."_

"_You're a stubborn one, baby. But if it means that much to you then one of our children will be named Mackenzie." He kissed the top of her head. "I just hope they look like you, especially your eyes. I love your eyes."_

_Serena was a perfectionist, and it had taken over two years before she'd arranged the wedding of her dreams. But eventually the day had come._

_He was nervous, to say the least. "Really sir, calm down. She will come," Spencer repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. "If you don't sit down you'll wear a hole in the floor."_

_But right as Serena's perfectly planned ceremony was about to begin, Andrew's cell phone rang. He did not recognize the number. "Hello?" he asked warily._

"_Andrew Hartford? This is Officer Palmer with the San Angeles police department. Are you acquainted with a Ms. Serena Woodsen?"_

"_Yes. We're supposed to be getting married in-" Andrew looked at his watch, "Half an hour." Panic struck at his heart. "What's wrong?"_

"_Mr. Hartford, Ms. Woodsen has had an accident. Her car is totaled and-"_

_Andrew, not being able to comprehend this, handed the phone to his faithful butler. Serena, his Serena… He would never see his Serena again._

_In the end she was announced dead at the scene. He couldn't bear to look at the body as they removed it from the tangled heap of metal that had been her car._

_Officially, the seatbelt, always so tightly wrapped around her, had partially strangled her as she slammed on the breaks. Then the collision had happened, the other driver's car smashing into hers and crumpling it like an accordion. His poor, poor baby._

_The medical examiner reported that not one but two people had been in the car, and upon further inspection it was discovered Serena had been just under two months pregnant. He was going to be a father. A father. And now he would never be._

_It was nearly a year before he could speak about er. For that year he did only the bare minimum essential to survival. He ate only when his stomach growled angrily, and slept only when he felt his brain might explode. Not even Spencer could snap him out of his depression._

_And then one day the idea just came to him. To replace the child he had lost, Andrew would simply _build_ one. Surely it couldn't be that hard of a task to do, especially with the technology at his fingertips. For the first time Andrew was glad to be the owner of Hartford Industries._

_It took him nearly two years before he could get the android to perfection. But eventually it happened. Andrew had designed the robot to look like he imagined he and Serena's child would have looked, a male version of his lovely fiancée. And then it came time to falsify a few important documents._

_Mackenzie Andrew Hartford, son of Andrew and Serena Hartford. That was what Serena would have wanted._

Andrew let the memories fade away as he heard Mack speak again.

"Thank you, Rose. Good night; I'll see you in the morning." He squeezed the pink ranger and planted a swift kiss on her cheek.

Yes, Mack was lucky._  
_


End file.
